Un long fleuve tranquille ?
by Azurill01
Summary: Dans la vie rien ne se passe jamais comme on le veut. C'est soit trop tard, soit trop tôt et même quand on pense que tout va bien il y a des imprévus..


DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

* * *

Dès que Shikamaru lui avait glissé l'information à l'oreille, alors qu'il était en pleine réunion avec les autres Hokages, Naruto n'avait pas hésité. S'excusant rapidement il avait quitté la salle, quitté la ville et avait pris la direction de Konoha. Il le savait, il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais bien sûr elle lui avait dit, avec un magnifique sourire, que tout irait bien et il était parti à cette réunion. Maintenant il regrettait. S'il arrivait trop tard. Non il ne préférait pas y penser. Il courut sans prêter attention au vent glaciale d'hiver qui venait faire rougir ses joues. En une heure, qu'il lui parut une éternité, et avec l'aide de Kurama, il était déjà aux portes de la ville. Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour saluer les deux shinobi qui étaient de garde. Passant outre, il prit directement la direction de l'hôpital. Quand enfin il fut en vu il ralentit le rythme. Sentant ses mains devenir moites. Oui, il espérait vraiment être encore dans les temps. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, c'est Kiba, Akamaru et Shino qu'il croisa. Le maître chien ne se gêna pas de lui sortir les crocs tandis que le génie des insectes se garda bien de lui montrer une quelconque émotion. C'est bon, il avait compris. Maintenant c'était sûr, il était trop tard.

-Elle est au deuxième étage. Lui gronda Kiba. Avant de repartir avec son coéquipier.

C'est la tête basse que Naruto rentra dans le bâtiment. Montant les marches en traînant le pas. Quand il arriva à l'étage. C'est Sakura sur qui il tomba. Dans sa blouse blanche immaculée elle finissait de remplir un papier. Quand elle s'aperçut à son tour de sa présence, elle lui jeta un regard triste en hochant la tête négativement. Alors il n'avait rien pu faire pour retarder le moment. Toujours en gardant le silence, Sakura lui indiqua une porte avec son stylo, puis elle repartit, continuant son chemin dans les couloirs de cet hôpital qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Naruto s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte. Il abaissa lentement la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre. Elle était bercée par les faibles derniers rayons de soleil de cette journée de Janvier qui illuminaient celle qui était allongée dans le seul lit de la pièce. Il referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et continua d'avancer sans bruit. Elle était là, le visage apaisé, les yeux fermés, ses cheveux tombant autour de son visage. Toujours aussi magnifique, pensa-t-il. Il s'assit au bord du lit et n'osa pas la toucher. Comme si tout ceci était un rêve. Il baissa la tête et ferma un instant les yeux. Si seulement il avait la possibilité de remonter les heures. Il aurait été là plus tôt avec elle. Il aurait pu l'assister.

-Naruto ?

Sa douce voix lui fit soudainement relever la tête. Elle était toujours aussi souriante. Et lentement elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Naruto commençait à avoir la gorge serrée. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas lui en vouloir. Une larme commença à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

-Naruto, pourquoi pleure-tu ? S'alarma-t-elle en se mettant assise sur le lit.

-Hinata, je … Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Craqua-t-il avant de poser son front sur son épaule.

Elle s'amusa à jouer avec ses cheveux à la couleur des champs de blé avant de murmurer des paroles à son oreille.

-L'essentiel c'est que maintenant tu sois là. Est-ce que tu les as vu au moins ?

Lentement le blond releva son visage. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour enlever toute trace de pleures. En reniflant comme un enfant, il hocha négativement la tête.

-Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ! L'encouragea-t-elle en lui présentant le grand berceau qui était de l'autre côté de son lit.

D'un mouvement de tête Hinata l'invita à se lever. Comme reprenant possessions de ses membres, lentement, Naruto se leva et fit le tour du lit pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Puis il se pencha au dessus du grand berceau. Hinata pu voir ses yeux s'écarquiller, son visage s'illuminer. Il resserra la prise de sa main dans la sienne.

-Naruto, je te présente Ayumu, indiqua-t-elle en passa sa main délicatement sur le nouveau née, qui allongé sur le dos fixait, les yeux entre ouvert, un point dans le vide. Et Jiro, ajouta-t-elle en montrant le second qui, tourné vers son frère ,dormait à point fermé.

Tout en gardant la main de sa femme dans la sienne, Naruto continua d'admirer les deux nourrissons, ses deux fils, couchés dans leur berceau.

Les deux petites perles blanches que possédaient Ayumu ne laissait aucun doute sur ses futurs capacités. Le jeune père passa un doigt dans sa main et l'enfant ne se retint pas de resserrer la prise. Naruto se sentit géant un instant, son doigt remplissait entièrement la main de son fils. Certainement il deviendrait un garçon grand et fort comme son père, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Puis il porta son attention sur le deuxième. Son corps se soulevait à allure régulière, tandis que ses points restaient fermés, ramenés contre son visage. Il faudra attendre qu'il se réveille pour voir si, comme son frère, Jiro possédait l'héritage de sa mère. Mais peu importe. Naruto les trouvait magnifique. De pouvoir enfin les voir, les rencontrer, les découvrir. Depuis neuf mois qu'il attendait ce jour avec impatience. Le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Et soudain une sensation nouvelle l'envahit. C'était ça, être papa? C'était ça, ce que son père avait ressenti quand il était né? La fierté, l'amour, la joie. Le bonheur.

Il se tourna vers Hinata qui, continuant à sourire, caressait doucement la joue de Jiro. Et dire qu'il avait failli passer à côté de tout ça. Doucement il prit dans ses bras celle qu'il pouvait avec fierté appeler sa femme. La jeune femme fut surprise, mais répondit chaleureusement à l'accolade en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Hinata, murmura-t-il, merci pour tout le bonheur que tu me donnes.

Elle se releva et posa ses yeux améthystes dans les siens azures.

-Non, Naruto. Je ne donne pas du bonheur. On le partage. Dit-elle en collant son front contre le sien.

Le blond se rapprocha d'elle.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il en scellant leurs lèvres.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient dans les temps. Tout était bien parti pour se dérouler à merveille. Ils avaient même pris le temps d'aller déposer Ayumu et Jiro, maintenant âgées de 2 ans, chez leur grand-père. C'était sans panique, en traversant Konoha par cette chaude journée de Juillet, qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital.

Pourtant bien que jusqu'à présent tout se déroulait dans l'ordre, le fait que ce soit Ino et non Sakura qui les accueille bouscula un peu Naruto. Pourtant il le savait, la jeune femme était en congé maternité.

Et bien que dans la salle de travail, les infirmières qui accompagnaient Ino les rassuraient, Naruto avait comme un pressentiment que quelque chose de pas prévu allait arriver.

Il resta tout le long aux côtés d'Hinata, alors que celle-ci mettait en bouillie sa main. Et Naruto eut une pensée pour tous ceux qui avait osé croire un jour qu'Hinata Hyuga était faible. Bon sang elle avait une poigne encore plus forte que Sakura, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents.

Quand enfin il sentit la prise sur sa main se relâcher, c'est un cri qui envahit la pièce. Se tournant vers Hinata, il passa sa main pour enlever la sueur qui perlait sur son front et y déposer un baiser. En toute circonstance il la trouvait toujours aussi magnifique et elle faisait toujours de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux. Enfin c'était fini et tout c'était bien déroulé après tout. Aucun changement à prévoir.

Mais Naruto ravala sa salive quand Ino vint déposer sur le torse de la jeune mère leur fille. C'était donc ça ce pressentiment qu'il avait depuis le début.

Hinata murmurait des paroles douces au nourrisson qui, posé sur elle, continuait de gémir, tandis que Naruto, lui, semblait déconnecté. Les observant toutes les deux avec les yeux dans le vague.

-Bon on vous laisse. Commença Ino. Je repasserai dans un moment pour remplir les papiers et lui mettre son bracelet. D'ailleurs comment vous allez l'appeler cette petite merveille ? Demanda joyeuse la jeune médecin.

Alors que l'héritière au Byakugan ouvrait doucement la bouche Naruto la coupa.

-Et bien, on était pas encore sûr, répondit-il gêner en passant sa main derrière sa nuque. On va justement en profiter pour nous décider maintenant.

Ino voyait bien, au regard qu'Hinata portait à son mari, que tout ceci n'était pas prévu. Mais elle passa outre sa grande curiosité pour rester professionnel.

-Bon, ok. A tout de suite. Dit-elle en quittant la pièce, laissant derrière elle les jeunes parents.

Dès que la porte se referma la jeune mère s'insurgea.

-Enfin Naruto qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Hinata, je sais, je suis désolé. S'excusa Naruto en se tournant vers sa femme. Je sais qu'on avait choisi un prénom mais est-ce qu'il serait possible de le changer ? Demanda-t-il lentement en caressant la joue de sa fille.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes plus celui que l'on a choisi ? Lui répondit inquiète Hinata.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que … Tenta de s'expliquer le blond.

C'était étrange de voir Naruto hésiter à parler, lui qui d'habitude avait tendance à dire la moindre chose qui lui passait par la tête.

-Expliques toi. L'invita-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-C'est que maintenant que je la vois. J'ai un prénom en tête. Et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu acceptais qu'on lui donne ce prénom plutôt que l'autre qu'on avait déjà choisi.

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse devant la demande de son mari.

-Et quel est ce prénom ? Demanda la jeune mère curieuse.

Naruto se rapprocha de sa fille et joua avec une des fines mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de sous son bonnet.

-J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on l'appel, Kushina. Souffla-t-il.

Puis le jeune père observa sa femme, pour voir si il obtiendrait son approbation. Il vit Hinata se mordre la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Puis ses yeux améthyste se portèrent sur le nourrisson qui était toujours posé sur son torse et se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

-Kushina, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

C'était étrange comme ce prénom lui était familier. Comme si elle l'avait déjà vu où entendu quelque part. D'où Naruto avait-il tiré ce prénom? Le jeune père se sentait la boule au ventre, comme si il repassait l'examen genin et qu'il attendait que les professeurs lui donnent sa note. Enfin la voix douce d'Hinata finit par lui répondre.

-Oui. Je suis sûr que Kushina lui ira à merveille. Mais pourquoi ce prénom?

Naruto lui sourit bêtement et déposa rapidement un bisou sur sa joue.

-Merci Hinata! S'exclama-t-il joyeux. C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterai à toi et aux garçons quand on sera tous rentrés à la maison. Lui sourit-il.

Puis un silence reprit place. Hinata souleva un peu sa fille et lui retira son bonnet. C'était étrange. Ces deux fils avaient les cheveux blonds de leur père. Mais cette couleur, c'était étrange. Pas dans le sens dérangeant. Sakura avait les cheveux roses et ça ne l'avait jamais gêné. Là, c'était tout à fait la même chose, pas repoussant mais inhabituelle. Et surtout de qui sa fille avait-elle hérité de tels cheveux ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix angoissée.

Hinata retourna son visage vers son mari. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

-Naruto c'est ma fille. Elle sera toujours belle à mes yeux. C'est juste que… ça m'intrigue. Ce rouge, c'est inhabituelle et magnifique à la fois. Répondit-elle pensive en jouant avec les fins cheveux de sa fille.

Puis Hinata replaça le bonnet sur la tête du nourrisson afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

-Mais j'adore et, je pense que elle aussi, plus tard, elle adorera ses cheveux.

Le jeune père laissa passer un moment son regard de sa femme à sa fille. Son cœur gonfla dans sa poitrine, émerveillé par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Tu es vraiment génial ! Lâcha Naruto un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

La jeune mère se tourna vers lui amusé par sa remarque. Ce dernier se pencha sur elle, pour l'embrasser, l'enlaçant elle et sa fille.

-Et je vous adore toutes les deux ! Ria-t-il.

* * *

C'était tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt d'après l'avis de Naruto. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et pourtant lui était déjà bien réveillé. Il avait senti dans le lit, Hinata qui commençait à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Pourquoi ne l'avait-t-elle pas réveillé plus tôt? Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à ressentir les premières douleurs.

Du coup c'était dans la précipitation qu'il était allé réveiller les enfants. Mettant juste sur le dos leurs vestes, il faisait encore frais en ce mois de mai, toute la petite famille avait quitté la maison. Bien sûr il fallait que le chef du clan Hyuga soit absent. Que la moitié de leurs amis soient en mission. Dans d'autre circonstance cela l'aura fait rire d'aller déposer chez Sasuke ses trois enfants mais là il était en totale panique et Sasuke devait certainement déjà bien avoir à faire avec les deux siens vu que Sakura avait repris le travail.

La seule personne qui leur restait était Hanabi. Naruto voulu utiliser un clone et apporter les enfants à leur tante pendant que lui accompagnerait Hinata à l'hôpital mais bien sûr les enfants avaient insisté pour que leur mère les accompagne.

Quand la cadette Hyuga leur ouvrir, elle ne se plaignit même pas du rude réveil qu'ils lui donnaient. Voyant les traits crispés de sa sœur sur le pallier et ses neveux en pyjama, elle se contenta d'accueillir silencieusement les trois enfants. Naruto regarda leurs visages inquiets lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement tout en faisant des signes d'au revoir à leur mère. Ils étaient tétanisés de la voir souffrir, leurs yeux nacrés brillaient de larmes. Ayumu et Jiro maintenant âgées de 6 ans avaient bien grandi. Ayumu était aussi imprévisible que son père et tenait le rôle de leader. Quand à Jiro, toujours attentif et tourné vers les autres, tenait dans sa main celle de sa sœur pour tenter de la rassurer. Kushina elle, avait 4 ans et de magnifiques cheveux rouges lui arrivaient aux épaules. Quand ces deux perles blanches remplit d'angoisse et de sommeil se fixèrent dans celles azures de son père, il lui lança un magnifique sourire pour la rassurer.

-Tout ira bien. Leur dit-il en se penchant à leur hauteur.

Puis la porte se ferma, Naruto saisit sa femme en la soulevant du sol et partit aussi vite que la lumière en direction de l'hôpital.

Le blond sentit déjà un poids en moins quand se fut Sakura qui les prit en charge. Mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent quand elle leur annonça qu'il était déjà trop tard et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour retarder le moment. Dans la tête du jeune père, une phrase tournait en boucle. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Vraiment trop tôt. Un mois trop tôt.

Quand Hinata eut fini de compresser sa main il crut, qu'enfin, il pourrait souffler. Mais pourtant quand il releva son visage vers elle, c'est l'angoisse qu'il lu sur son visage. Paniqué, il se tourna vers Sakura qui déposait le nourrisson sur une table à langer. Elle le confina dans des serviettes pour qu'il soit au chaud, puis plaçant ses mains au dessus de son torse, ses dernières s'entourèrent de chakra pour lui prodiguer des soins. Il sentit la main d'Hinata se resserrer dans la sienne. Ce n'était pas comme à la naissance de Kushina. De là où il était Naruto pouvait deviner sa taille. Il avait déjà trouvé Kushina plus petite que ses frères. Mais lui, il lui semblait minuscule. Et surtout la pièce était horriblement silencieuse. Pourquoi ne criait-il pas? Pourquoi ne pleurait-il pas?

L'instant dura quelques secondes, pourtant pour Naruto elles furent comme des heures.

Il vit Sakura se tourner vers eux. Lire l'horreur sur leur visage. Redoubler d'effort sur le nourrisson. Il voulut se lever mais sa main resta collé à celle d'Hinata. Impuissante, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la laisse seul. Mais il sentait que cet enfant avait besoins de lui. S'entourant d'une aura dorée, il étira un bras de chakra jusqu'au bébé. Ce chakra qui était d'habitude si violent, remplissait la salle d'une douce chaleur. Et dans une délicatesse, qui surprit Sakura, il commença à caresser la tête du nouveau né.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il hoqueta enfin. Naruto prit une grande bouffée d'air quand les pleures retentirent. Il n'avait même pas prit conscience que durant ce court laps de temps il avait retenu sa respiration. Il entendit Hinata laisser s'échapper un sanglot et délicatement, en reprenant son aspect normal, il la prit dans ses bras. C'était fini, enfin.

-Tout ira bien. Les rassura Sakura. Je le prend avec moi pour faire encore quelques vérifications.

Mais devant la mine encore angoissée des parents elle ajouta.

-Il sait qu'il a toute une famille qui l'attend. C'est un battant comme ses parents. Tout ira bien. Finit-elle par dire en quittant la pièce, le nourrisson continuant de pleurer dans ses bras.

Naruto sentit sa femme lentement se laisser aller dans ses bras. C'était là première fois de sa vie qu'il vivait une telle épreuve, et pourtant il lui en était arrivé des choses dans sa vie, lui qui maintenant était Hokage. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi angoissé, prit au piège et impuissant. Cette sensation oppressante qui s'était collée à sa peau pendant un court instant lui avait comprimé le cœur et vidé toute son énergie. À son tour il se blotti contre Hinata et ferma les yeux un instant, attendant que Sakura revienne.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se redressa avec précipitation du lit en entendant la porte grincer. Il vit la jeune médecin s'approcher lentement de lui en faisant rouler un berceau. Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je vous l'avais dit. C'est un battant comme ses parents. Lui murmura-t-elle quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Naruto se pencha au dessus du nouveau né, et ses craintes s'envolèrent quand il l'entendit lentement respirer dans son sommeil. Il approcha sa main et pu enfin le toucher. Sa main caressa lentement sa joue. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il ne se lassait pas de ce frisson. Cette douce sensation qu'il avait quand, pour la première fois, il pouvait enfin toucher le nourrisson.

-J'ai fait tous les tests pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il semblerait jusque qu'il ait fait un mauvais départ mais il n'aura aucun problème plus tard.

-Merci Sakura. Lui sourit le jeune père soulagé.

-Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi Naruto. Ajouta Sakura en se relevant.

Les deux anciens équipiers partagèrent un sourire. Ils pouvaient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

Le blond se retourna quand il sentit Hinata bouger derrière lui.

-Tout va bien. Lui souffla-t-il.

La jeune mère se redressa puis elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour se pencher au dessus de lui et observer leur fils qui dormait à point fermé.

-Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Demanda la médecin.

-Satoshi. Répondit doucement Hinata en laissant tomber sa tête sur les épaules de son mari.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Naruto alla chercher Ayumu, Jiro et Kushina pour leur présenter leur petit frère. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Hinata était assise sur le lit, tenant recroquevillé contre elle le nouveau né. Elle accueillit ses enfants avec un magnifique sourire, heureuse de les revoir. Ces derniers vinrent se jeter à côté d'elle, soulagé de ne plus la voir souffrir.

-Tu nous as fait peur. Sanglota Kushina contre le bras de sa mère.

La brune les réconforta.

-Enfin vous savez bien que votre maman est la kunoichi la plus forte de tout Konoha ! Ria Naruto.

En retour il obtint les rires de ses enfants. Leur bonheur était le sien.

Le trio commença enfin à détailler leur jeune frère. Satoshi était une copie de sa mère. Peut-être ses traits allaient-ils aussi lui apporter la même personnalité ? Timide, mais avec un cœur qui renferme une force immense, pensa le père de famille.

Puis restant en retrait, et continuant à les observer, Naruto les vit se mettre lentement à l'aise. Kushina réussit à se glisser tout contre sa mère, en caressant lentement la tête de Satoshi. Jiro s'allongea de l'autre côté, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère. Quant à Ayumu il s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle, comme pour protéger l'harmonie qui régnait là. Naruto imprima l'image dans son esprit pour être sûr de ne jamais l'oublier. C'était sa famille. C'était ses enfants et c'était sa femme. Hinata releva son visage vers lui et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent ce fut pour partager le même bonheur. Il retrouva l'Hinata de son enfance quand celle-ci rougit devant son regard insistant. Mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux et d'un signe de tête elle l'invita à les rejoindre. Le jeune père s'avança et pris place en mettant Ayumu sur ses jambes.

Puis tendant les bras il encercla le reste de sa famille contre lui. Il entendit le rire cristallin de Kushina souffler dans son oreille. Il sentit les bras de Jiro s'entourer autour de son torse. Il rit face aux grommellements d'Ayumu bien que celui-ci appréciait la chose. Et son cœur se resserra en entendant le souffle régulier de Satoshi. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour apprécier l'instant et les rouvrir pour tomber dans ceux d'Hinata. Des perles commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Il posa son front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime. Articula-t-il sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

-Je t'aime. Répondit-elle à son tour un immense sourire sur le visage.

Oui, c'était sa famille. Et même si dans leur vie il y aurait encore des " trop tard ", des " imprévus " ou des " trop tôt ", l'essentiel était qu'ils restent toujours ensemble pour leur faire face.

* * *

Bonne fête à tous les Papas ! Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
